A backlight source module is an indispensable component in Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). The light guide plate is one of its key structures. As illustrated in FIG. 1, light (as indicated by the dashed arrow in the figure) emitted from a point light source or a linear light source positioned at a side of the light guide plate is irradiated onto scattering dots disposed on the bottom surface of the light guide plate after being incident into the light guide plate and then is scattered, and thus the point light source or the linear light source is transformed into a surface light source which emits light upwards, thereby providing a uniform backlight for the LCD.
In the conventional technologies, the dots on the bottom surface of the light guide plate is usually formed by dotting on a main structure made of acrylic material (i.e., organic glass) with a laser beam and the above scattering effect is achieved by the principle of stereo diffuse reflection at embosses.
However, because the dots distributed on the bottom surface of the light guide plate is regular, partial adjustment of the light is not allowed and it is difficult to effectively increase the contrast of a displayed image.